Rainy Days and Pancakes
by Violet Aura
Summary: He was the only one who ever really understood her,one of the few people to chose to be her friend.There was something about him,the looks,the attitude,everything.But there was that slight complication that he works for her dad though.Jonda!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He was the only one who ever really understood her,one of the few people to chose to be her friend.There was something about him,the looks,the attitude,everything.But there was that slight complication that he works for her dad though.Jonda!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing! I don't own X-men, Barney, The Muppets and the movie and book 'The Shining'**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a story that is _purely_ Jonda, usually I make Jonda a side-couple, so be nice! Also, I suck at accents so don't flame just because of that. And I added a slight Romy in here just for fun!**

Wanda was getting tired of that incessant ringing going on in the BoM household, 'Why does no one ever answer the door?' She asked herself and got out of bed, at five in the morning no less, to answer the door. It was raining again, like the last four days, and she wanted to stay comfy in her bed.

"Stupid little pests, you would think that Apocalypse would knock some sense into them into being more responsible but nooo, they had to be heavy sleepers" Wanda said as she opened the door to reveal three men, one that was very tall and had black hair, another with demon-like red-on-black eyes, and another who had spiky orange hair and seemed to be very interested in a lighter.

"Arent you my father's goons?" Wanda asked without being polite, you probably would have forgotten your manners if you had been woken up at 5 in the morning.

"Bonjour petite" The one with demon eyes greeted, I'm sick of him already.

"What are all you doing here?"

"Your father sent us here" The tall one said.

"Why? Is he finally dead?" Wanda was about to do a happy dance.

"I wish he was dead too!" The lighter-guy said laughing hysterically.

"Non petite, he is away and told us to stay here"

"Why in the world would I wanna-" Wanda was cut off by her brother.

"Yo Piotr! Remy! John!" Pietro walked in and did that guy handshake thing with each of them, Wanda looked at them in disgust.

"Did you know that they were coming?" Wanda asked her annoying twat of a brother.

"Uh yeah"

"Then why didn't _you _answer the door at 5 am!" Wanda then stomped off back to her room to get some more sleep; it was a Saturday after all.

"Sheila's got a temper" John commented when he heard her door slam shut.

"Dat she does" Remy walked into the Boarding House along with Piotr and John.

"So, guys, why are you here again?" Pietro asked.

"Your father is away on business" Piotr answered knowingly.

"Hope he dosent come back" Pyro began doing that loud, (A/N:Yet extremely cute) evil laugh.

**Wanda's Room**

'This is strange, I don't seem to go back to sleep, maybe music will help' Wanda turned on the radio but got a screechy sound the second she put it on.

"Ahhh! I hate when the rain interferes with the reception, it was bad enough that we got two blackouts yesterday" Wanda was referring to Bayville's rain season, which started around four days ago, the sun was rarely seen, only cloudy skies and lots of rain.

Wanda kept flipping stations until she got one with a good reception, but it was one of those songs she didn't like, she preferred rock to lovey-dovey but she didn't have much of a choice did she? It was this or hearing the guys fighting over the remote.

**Living Room**

Rogue walked in the boarding house looking for Wanda, soaking wet might I add.

"Chere ce que vous est arrivé? Etes-vous bon?" Remy asked her what happened and asked if she was okay, knowing she would understand the French.

"Je suis beau, que faites-vous ici de toute façon?" Rogue countered in French, she asked him what he was doing here.

"Ehem" Pietro cleared his throat; everybody was staring at the French-speaking southerners.

"Sorry, what are ya even doin' here Swamp Rat?" Rogue used his infamous nickname.

"Remy could ask you de same question" He perked an eyebrow.

"Here to see Wanda" Rogue pushed past him, Remy stopped her though and handed her a towel.

"Here cher, you must be cold"

"Thanks" Rogue grabbed it and went upstairs.

The first thing Rogue did was laugh hysterically when she reached Wanda's room.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You're listening to love songs!" Rogue said in between laughs.

"It was either this or," Wanda then turned it to the next station and a voice of a guy who sounded freakishly like Barney said "Welcome to the Kids Station! Our next song is sung by the Muppets!" Rogue's eyes went wide.

"How about the otha stations?"

"Bad reception"

"That's understandable" Rogue sat on Wanda's desk chair.

"So, what are the stupid Acolytes doin' here?"

"My dearest father sent them here 'cuz he has to save a country" Wanda's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Rogue smirked and said, "Ah bet ya lahke that they're stayin' here don't ya?"

"What!"

"Ah mean, they are a step up from Toad and Blob"

"Whatever"

"Except that guy with the spiky orange hair is kinda insane aint he?" Rogue was trying to find out what Wanda thought about these guys.

Rogue thought, 'She wouldn't like Collosus because well, it's Wanda and she wouldn't, then there's Remy, he's mine…I mean some other girl's…moving on…there's that fire-guy, there might be potential there, hmmm…'

"John? Yeah a little"

"Oh, so ya know his name?" Rogue's smirk grew larger.

"Heard Pietro talking about him" Wanda acted casual, after talking some more, Rogue left and Wanda turned off the radio and went into the living room to watch TV, she sat down and watched a horror movie and didn't notice the cute flame-haired Aussie sitting next to her.

_Flick Flick Flick Flick_

Wanda turned her attention to her left and saw that John was playing with his lighter.

"Ello there sheila" He turned to look at her and put his lighter in his pocket.

"Do you always carry that thing around" Wanda indicated to his ligher.

"Yup, it's my good luck charm" Pyro stroked it like his baby.

Wanda rolled her eyes but managed to smile at the face he was making.

"So, sheila, I'm guessing your not so chummy with that ass you call your dad?"

"Don't call me 'sheila' and yes, I hate him"

"We got something in common" Pyro smiled mischievously remembering the tape he kept on watching with Magneto getting beaten up by Apocalypse, it was very annoying that Wolverine had to ruin it though.

"He wasn't too much of a good father in the least" Wanda's smile disappeared.

"I know, that asylum he sent you too wasn't the most fatherly thing to do, but maybe that's cuz he cares about you" Pyro also made a serious face.

"He doesn't, he just cares about power and himself, I hate him so much for locking me up"

There was a silence between them but neither of them felt awkward, it seemed more like a comfortable silence, even when the two just met.

"Hey, cool! The Shining! I love this movie!" Pyro noticed what movie was on the screen.

"Oh me too! I loved the book too"

"Wow, we have a lot in common, she-Wanda" Pyro genuinely at her and she smiled in return.

(A/N:Some of you may find it weird that Pyro likes scary things and he's a complete psychopath but I'm slightly basing this on the X-men comics when Pyro liked writing gothic novels)

**After the movie**

"Well, it was great hanging out with you, me and my lighty have a date soon" John stroked his lighter.

"You make that sound sick" Wanda walked to her room.

"Thank you" Pyro then laughed his evil laugh and went away.

**Wanda's room**

_ring ring ring ring_

Wanda's cellphone started ringing, 'Oh shit what if someone called when I was downstairs'

"Hello?"

"Hey Wanda, Ah left ya a couple messages, where'd ya go?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Um, no where, so, what's up?" Wanda asked trying to change the subject.

"Ah can tell ya're lyin' but Ah'm gonna let it slide for now" Rogue smirked.

"Whatever," then they talked about other stuff, after they hung up, Wanda rested on her bed and then a thought came into her head, 'I had a good time today, it was fun, but I spent it with John, king of insane, but kinda cute nonetheless, argh! Snap out of it Wanda!'

_knock knock_

"Come in" Wanda grumbled.

"Is this a bad time sheila?"

"Oh, hey John, no, and for the last friggin time, don't call me Sheila"

"Ok, just wondering, do you wanna have breakfast with me tomorrow?" John looked at his feet feeling embarrassed.

Wanda smiled and answered, "Sure" John smiled at her then left the room

**Next Day**

A ray of sunshine hit Wanda on the face as if someone opened her window the next morning, it was 8 am on a Sunday and she needed to sleep.

"C'mon sheila! Bright and early!" John's voice rang through Wanda's head and it helped her get up a little more.

Wanda groaned but stood up anyway and picked out her usual outfit and met John downstairs, he was all dressed and ready.

"Why do we have to go this early anyway?"

"Because Lance is still asleep and I need to borrow his car" John literally dragged Wanda outside. They got into the car and remember that saying 'How a maniac acts is the same way he drives'? Ok, so maybe they don't say that but it was true, John was driving like he was being chased by the mental ward, which was very possible.

"Slow down John!" Wanda held on to the chair for dear life.

"Wooohooohooo!" were the only things she heard out of John.

"Where are we?" Wanda asked dizzy from the car ride.

"The best pancake house in town!" He said as he opened Wanda's car door for her.

"Well aren't you a gentleman? Who are you and where's the John who drove us here?" Wanda joked sarcastically.

"Oh haha" He answered sarcastically. He led them both into the small diner-type restaurant.

Five minutes later… "You were right, these are the best pancakes ever!" Wanda dipped hers into the maple syrup some more.

Pyro smiled while staring intently at her.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing, just that some people regard you, heck, even I regarded you as being the ice-cold bitch, but you're really not"

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"I was leaning more towards compliment, but take it whatever you want" John smirked and he heard a small "splat" sound and noticed Wanda had tossed some of her maple syrup on him.

"OH! So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Pyro then got some of his own maple syrup and hit Wanda with it too.

Wanda looked at him with an evil expression and then held her water and spilled it all over him, he did the same thing but she used her powers to reverse it on him and now he was twice as wet.

"Sheila, you play a hard game" Pyro then picked up all the condiments on the table which were more maple syrup, sugar, whipped cream, butter and regular cream, he took them all and quickly spilled them on Wanda.

"You did not just do that!"

"I think I did" Wanda then took the same condiments from the other table and was going to do the same thing but John ran out. She chased him without listening to the restaurant owner screaming that he needed them to pay and not to take his condiments.

"You are so getting it" Wanda was a good runner and got to him quickly. She spilled all the things on him and then both noticed they had nothing to dump on each other and just started a pathetic game of tag around the empty parking lot of the restaurant.

After tiring themselves out, they got into the car laughing at the way they both looked, there was food and water all over them, how they were going to explain these thing to the rest of the brotherhood and the acolytes they had no clue.

When they got back to the BoM residence, people stared at them like they were Wolverine playing chess with Sabertooth.

John and Wanda looked at their housemates and then at each other and started laughing hysterically, John laughed so hard Wanda had to help him regain his balance, the two walked off to take a shower and just left the BoM and Acolytes staring at the place where John and Wanda both stood.

"If he lays a finger on my Wanda, I'm gonna…" Toad started getting angry.

"What? You gonna stink 'im to death?" Remy laughed.

"No…" Toad was thinking of something to say.

"Don't even try it Toad" Lance just came back from the garage to make sure his car was still in one piece.

"Why not yo?"

"Cuz I think Pyro really likes her and Wanda really likes him"

"How do you know?"

"He has the same look in his eyes just like I did for Kitty"

"Awww, Lance is getting all sweet and fuzzy inside" Pietro snickered.

"Le petite fille Kitty sure has got Lance wrapped around her little finger, non?" Remy joined Pietro in the snickering.

"John also has that same look Remy has for Rogue and Pietro has for that new girl, X23 right?" Lance grinned very evilly and left.

"Asshole" Pietro frowned.

"You got dat right mon ami"

**I might update soon but only if I get reviews! So…please be nice and leave a review! **


	2. That Damn Coconut

**Hey thanks for all the reviews you guys! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own X-men or anything related to that. Or Advil.**

----Later that Night----

Wanda was on her bed later that night getting a well-needed rest but then she heard her door open and a faint "Hey Wanda, get up"

"What do you want, fire-boy?" Wanda mumbled.

"I wanna show you something"

"I'm not in the mood to be thrown at with something" Wanda smiled a little bit recalling what had happened today.

"C'mon sheila! It'll be fun! I know you'll like it"

"If this is some kind of sick plan," Wanda got cut off by an impatient John who dragged her outside, in her pajamas! Her red tank top and black shorts!

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see"

"Couldn't you wait for me to change first?"

"Nah, I kinda like you like that" John smirked mischievously.

"You perv" Wanda said and John just laughed.

"Here" John handed her his jacket.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" Wanda asked but took the jacket anyway, she assumed the rain had just stopped because it was chilly and it smelled like it outside.

"Nah, plus, I have lighty"

"You have problems, you know that?"

"As do you, my dear Scarlet Witch" John snickered and Wanda just rolled her eyes.

----Uh…Later----

"Here we are"

"Why the heck are we in this broken down shed thing?" Wanda asked confused.

"Because of what's behind it" John held her hand and they walked behind the shed and through some trees until they finally got to a huge dome-like metal place (think the Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe).

"Wait a second…" Wanda thought out loud but John dragged her in already.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that dragging thing and it's annoying"

John ignored her and led her to a huge TV with popcorn and drinks on it.

"Why are we here anyway?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"You hate your father right?"

"Duh" Wanda said in a bored tone.

"Well, so do I" John then handed her the tape labeled 'Magneto's Deaths, somewhat'

Wanda laughed at the title and handed it to John who put it in the VCR.

----BoM Household----

"Like why are we here again?" A bored and sleepy looking Kitty said.

"Because Ah'm getting' very suspicious about Wanda"

"Or are you just here to see like a certain demon-eyed hottie?" Kitty became more awake now.

"Ofcourse not" Rogue climbed a balcony and slowly walked into whoever's room it was, turns out it was Lance's and it woke him up, maybe it was Kitty's scent or something.

"Pretty Kitty!" Lance hugged her and they just stayed like that for who knows how long because Rogue stepped out and walked towards Wanda's room when she bumped into someone she was NOT in the mood to have a chat with right now.

"Bonjour ma chere" Remy took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Remy, Ah'm a little occupied right now, so, I'm sayin' this in the nicest way possible, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Rogue pushed him hard and he tripped and almost fell to the groud.

"Maybe Remy can help" Rogue then turned around and smiled devilishly at him.

----John and Wanda----

Wanda almost fell off her chair laughing so hard at these videos, there was one scene when Magneto was training the boys and Gambit got pissed at the orders he was getting from Bucket Head he kinetically charged his helmet and Pyro set his pants on fire.

"Hahahaha! This is hilarious!" Wanda said in between big laughs.

"Isn't it? Torturing ol' Bucket Head is very amusing" John said in between laughs as well.

After a few more tapes and laughs, they decided to head back to the BoM residence, that is until Wanda fell asleep, John then lifted her up gently bridal-style and took her to Lance's jeep, then it began to rain again.

"Oh shit, why couldn't Lance's car have a roof or something?" Pyro cursed and dedided to just let the rain fall on him, he wasn't really worried about himself, he worried Wanda might catch a cold or wake up from that peaceful slumber she was in. But to his surprise, the rain didn't seem to bother her, it actually made her _smile_.

John wondered about this silently as he made way back to the boarding house.

----BoM----

"Argh, no evidence on wherevah Wanda is" Rogue sighed.

"Why do you wanna know so bad, chere? You wanna play a little blackmail on her don't you?" Remy smirked.

Rogue turned to him and said, "Maybe" in an evil way.

"Den you may want a look at dis" Remy poined out the window, the two of them stared at the shocking, though undeniably cute scene in front of them, Pyro and Wanda were both soaking wet yet Wanda seemed to be asleep with a smile on her face.

"Ah knew she was hidin' somethin' and it had sometin' to do with that Aussie" Rogue grinned knowingly.

"Your kinda sexy when your evil chere" Remy was soon smacked on the side of his head.

----Elsewhere in the Boarding House----

"Sleep tight Wanda" John slowly put her on her bed and exited her room quietly. He then bumped into two certain southerners.

"So…Remy's guessin you've fell for de boss' daughter?"

"Um…about that,"

"Save it Flame Boy, ya lahke her don't ya?" Rogue smirked.

"No, of course not, we're just friends" John then left to his room before any more words could be said.

"Ah should be gettin' home Swamp Rat" Rogue stated and walked away.

"Chere, wait!" Remy caught up to her.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come wit Remy to de park tomorrow?"

"Now why would Ah wanna do that?"

"Because you love Remy deep down inside" Remy joked.

Rogue laughed and added, "Ah'll think about it" and walked out of the BoM boarding house.

"I'll be at de park" Remy smiled.

"Whatevah"

----Next Day----

Wanda woke up in her bed feeling _happy_ and she knew why, for some odd and insane reason, she felt comfortable with John, like she could talk to him about anything, and that's a rare thing for her to feel, she thought only Rogue and some of her other friends were the ones she felt comfortable with. If someone told her that Pyro from her father's Acolytes would become one of her friends, she would rolled on the floor laughing. But somehow, it didn't seem so strange when they were together.

_knock knock knock_

"Come in" Wanda said knowing who it would be.

"'Ey shiela!" John said walking into the room with some bacon and eggs in a tray.

"Bacon and eggs?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"No pancakes for you" John laughed.

Wanda laughed recalling the pancake incident a couple days back. "So, what are you doing today Wanda?" John asked casually.

"Oh nothing really"

"Wanna have the pleasure of going with me to the park?"

"Sure, but why the park?" Wanda questioned.

"Or maybe you'd like to go to the Bayville Mall or to the Amusement Park!" John laughed knowing Wanda hated the mall and Ferris wheels and roller coasters were not her thing.

"Ok, ok, you've made your point" Wanda bit into her bacon.

----Park----

"I knew you couldn't resist dis Cajun" Remy was sitting on a bench when Rogue sat beside him.

"Oh shut it, I called Wanda today and she said she's coming to the park"

"So you're," Remy was cut off when Rogue dragged him behind the bench because she spotted Wanda.

"Sssshhhh, she's here with Pyro, I knew it!" Rogue smirked.

"You know you're kinda sexy when you're mad"

"Shut up" Rogue turned her attention to Wanda and John.

"Pietro did what? No way!" John and Wanda were talking about Pietro's most embarrassing moments, and Wanda knew a lot about this.

"Yeah, and just to impress this girl too"

"Wow, he IS a ladies' man"

"Not anymore, I think X23 made him a better person" Wanda pretended to act like a mom.

"You wish shiela" John laughed.

"They're acting lahke they're best friends, do ya know anythin' about this Gambit?" Rogue looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Remy knew, but not dat much, Remy knew that Aussie over der and de boss' daughter were friends but I didn't know they were so chummy" Remy inquired.

"Well they seem pretty chummy tah meh"

Wanda and John were still walking around the park when some girls smiled and waved at him in the bitchy flirtatious kinda way. Wanda didn't know why, but there was a slight pang of jealousy that rang through her, but she shook it off thinking it was that bad ham and cheese sandwich she had today.

"Don't you just love these sheilas?" John smirked.

"Yeah, I'm definitely attracted to women with breasts the size of the state of Oklahoma" Wanda said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't judge a woman by the size of her well, you know"

"Oh, so you're telling me if she has big ones that mean her brain's the size of pea?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter to what matters when it doesn't matter at all"

"That doesn't make any sense idiot"

"Just trying to prove you wrong"

"You're doing a bad job out of it"

"At least I'm trying"

"Try harder" The two didn't realize they were edging closer to each other with every sentence they shot at each other. In somewhat of a trance, they both leaned towards each other and closed their eyes when…a coconut fell on Wanda's head.

"Shit!" Wanda cursed for three main reasons, it hurt, it ruined what seemed like a good moment and THERE WERE NO FRIKKIN COCONUT TREES ANYWHERE!

"Sheila, you ok? You got quite a bump there"

"Enlighten me asshole" Wanda rolled her eyes.

----With Rogue and Remy----

"Remy?"

"Qui?"

"If ya don't get ya hand of mah ass right now, Ah'll be forced to hit ya" Rogue glared a scary glare Remy swore lightning flashed and a faint "mwahahahaha" was heard in the backround.

"Qui" Remy quickly obeyed in fear of his life.

----John and Wanda----

"C'mon, let's get you some Advil or something" John suggested.

"Whatever" Wanda was still extremely pissed of that coconut. "I just don't get why a stupid coconut had to come out of nowhere"

"Uhuh, today just isn't my best day"

"At least the coconut spared you"

----Remy and Rogue----

Rogue and Remy had left the two insane mutants alone long ago and went to get ice cream.

"I still can't believe it, Wanda is on the edge of getting a boyfriend, I'm pissed" Rogue grumbled.

Remy smirked at her and said, "Are you pissed because she didn't tell you or pissed because you don't have a boyfriend?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Pissed because she didn't tell me idiot"

----John and Wanda----

Both were walking home and Wanda had lost her headache because of than damn coconut and both of them were talking about which mutant's powers they would want to have.

"I would say that red head at the X-geeks mansion" John said thoughtfully.

"Jean? Nah, with that much power, it could go haywire someday" Wanda said, coughPHOENIXcough.

"You're right, you have to admit, that little chick Lance is dating has a pretty useful power, never having to open something"

"I want Mystique's power" Wanda said thinking.

"What? The girl is blue and is pretty mean actually" Pyro winced remembering the time when Mystique and Magneto were still working together and Mystique threw a frying pan at John.

"Yeah, but her power is shapeshifting, she can turn into whoever she wants, she never has to worry about people judging or laughing at her because she can be someone else" Wanda eyes saddened.

John saw this and answered, "Wanda, you don't have to be anyone but you. Who cares about the idiots who judge you? They don't know you, you don't know them. And plus, the person you are is already pretty awesome"

Wanda smiled at him and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't dat cute mon chere" Remy asked Rogue as they were hiding in a nearby bush, he tried following what John did by putting his arm around Rogue.

----BoM----

"REMY! What the hell happened to you?" Lance asked as he walked into the room with a black eye.

"Rogue happened" Remy grumbled and went upstairs to his room.

**End for now! Review or evil monkeys with cheese will haunt you in your sleep!**


End file.
